suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebonmaw the Terror of Zaun
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Ebonmaw does not utilize mana and instead utilizes the secondary resource bar for his unique mechanic, Flow. Flow begins at 0 and caps at 100. If Ebonmaw has not taken damage in the last 3 seconds from an enemy champion, turret or neutral monster, he will begin accumulating Flow. Flow generates at a rate of 10 per second, which increases to a rate of 20 per second after 5 seconds. Taking damage will cause Ebonmaw to lose Flow: 5 from neutral minion attacks; 10 from non-periodic champion damage (abilities and attacks); and 20 from tower hits. While Ebonmaw's movement is impaired, Flow will decay at a rate of 5 per second. For the next 5 seconds, Ebonmaw unleashes a torrent of fire that draws a 60-radius trail in front of him that lingers for 1.25 seconds. Enemies caught in the path take magic damage each second for 2 seconds. Continual exposure renews the damage. |leveling = 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |range = 500 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Embers will first prioritize Ebonmaw's most recent attack target. If Ebonmaw has not attacked a unit, Embers will target low health units - prioritizing champions over minions. Embers is limited to a 225º cone in the direction Ebonmaw is facing. It is mechanically similar to , except ground-targeted instead of pass-through. *There is an air time between Embers targeting an enemy and striking the ground - as such, it is possible to outrun the trail. *This skill is thematically more impressive while Ebonmaw has his ultimate, Uplift, active. }} Ebonmaw spits a ball of fire at a target area, dealing magic damage over a 150-radius area if it collides with an enemy. If it does not strike an enemy, it will remain on the ground for 3 seconds and will explode if an enemy steps on it. |leveling = 20 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3.5 |range = 875 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Essentially a that doesn't detonate unless it would actually damage an enemy. *Casting Incendiary Spittle again will not destroy any previous mines. }} Ebonmaw leaves a directional draft in his wake for 3.25 seconds, granting allies who follow its path bonus movement speed equal to half Ebonmaw's current Wings of Terror bonus, plus a percentage. |description2 = Ebonmaw propels himself forward a short distance. The range of this ability is increased by 1% for every 1 Lift. |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |cost = 50% current Flow |costtype = |cooldown = 11 |range = 550 - 1100 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * The active will apply the passive seamlessly (unlike when is knocked back). * The two components of the movement speed bonus are applied individually - the flat amount with other flat movement speed bonuses, and the percentile amount additively with other percentile bonuses. * Like 's , Ebonmaw's Slipstream will only grant bonus movement speed to allies actually moving in the appropriate direction. * The trail is visible, but not obtrusive. Allies moving within the draft leave a more visible particle trail, similar to that of enemies affected by 's . }} Ebonmaw gains 3.5 bonus range for every point of Flow and his attacks deal bonus true damage over 3 seconds. |description2 = Ebonmaw instantly receives Flow and gains the ability to ignore terrain collision. The ability to ignore terrain collision lasts until Ebonmaw's Flow is fully depleted. |leveling = 30 / 60 / 90 40 / 70 / 100 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 60 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes =*Ebonmaw is always classified as a melee champion, even while he has 475 attack range. **Ebonmaw's attack animations will vary depending on range - claws or flame-breath. *Ignoring terrain collision does not extend beyond the field. *To reiterate his resource mechanic: Ebonmaw only generates Lift while out of combat, and taking damage from champions will reduce Lift by 10 (as well as other sources). *This is not a form of untargetability. }} Recommended items Skins Tips Trivia Patch history Gallery Category:Zaun